Study Abroad
by thatonechickMR
Summary: Hwa Young(A.K.A Max) is finally going to go to Stanford University in America. Her one and only goal is to study hard so she can get her credits and begin to work at a cancer research center in hopes that she can help before her mother dies of cancer. However, education isn't all America gives her. Here is where she receives life-long friends, a lifted spirit, and a new fire. Fax?
1. Going to Stanford!

**So how many of you people hate me right now?**

**HOW DARE YOU RAISE YOUR HANDS**

**Just kidding. I completely get it. Right now I am trying to get a schedule going for love the hater because I'm co-writing it with a friend and we have two totally different schedules and stuff. I know I have no right to ask this of you but bear with me. And as for my 39 clues story, I actually forgot I was writing one and then I had someone contact me about it around last school semester, maybe over the summer-ish, around that time, anyways I am actually having extreme writer's block(Tom E. Gemcity fans say: "****I****'m just struggling to find out the most efficient way to tell my next story.")****I just realized like, literally RIGHT NOW that I could write a new story to show you guys that I don't hate you as much as you think I do. Only about half as much...again with my jokes.**

**SORRY SIDETRACKED. THIS WAS NOT THE POINT I WAS TRYING TO MAKE. So here is something for all of you that have been diligently checking your email or fanfic account for any of my stories. Oh, and for those of you reading Jealousy I WILL FINISH A CHAPTER TONIGHT. If I do something stupid like continually forget to update, keep bugging me about it. Please, I need a little kick in the rear end sometimes. And don't be worried about being creepy and stuff, unless you are creepy, but you probably aren't. And if you are I will tell you (my mother says I lack tact).**

**Oh! And one more thing, this story has to do with being a foreign exchange student from Korea. While I do study the language and try to live the culture as much as possible, I only started taking an interest a year and a half ago. The culture isn't going to be spot on and sometimes I won't be able to say what I want to in Korean so just letting you know ahead of time, I will write the meanings of what I write in korean(and I will write it romanized so you will actually be able to pronounce it in your mind and stuff), anything I can't write in Korean I will let you know ahead of time by putting the Korean word for Korean (Hangul, ****한글****)**

**And for those of you thinking "Google Translate, duh" I have three words for you. "No. Just, no."**

**There is NOTHING offensive in this story but if I mess up or if you accidentally take something in a way that is offensive PLEASE LET ME KNOW. I know people can be very defensive or can be offended easily when it comes to race and culture so I just wanted that out in the open, but again this story won't have ANYTHING intentionally offensive in it.**

**This extremely long yet important rant has been brought to you by "Sand. It's everywhere, so get used to it :)" **

"Na Eommani bogoshipoyo," _(Mom I miss you/ want to see you)_ I said as I sat on a bench in the crowded airport. I said this to my mom who was all the way back in Korea, my home country through my silver handphone. I imagined her sitting on the little wooden stool outside of our small wooden house back home that always smelled of clean linen. Her arm would be draped around my younger sister Angel, who's blonde ringlets would fall up and down with her tiny shoulders as she tried to breathe in time with my mother, who's breaths were getting shallower and shallower as the days went on.

"Na doo bogoshipo," _(I miss you/ want to see you too)_ she replied. Her voice was raspy and low, her sickness was catching up to her, her age and her cancer making it all the worse.

"Eonnie Na do!" _(Me too big sister!) _I heard an energetic reply from the other end of the line. I smiled lightly as I heard my Angel's voice, as perky as ever. I suddenly heard a beep from my phone and I looked. The screen screamed "LOW BATTERY" in bright red letters. I quickly scanned the area for a payphone but couldn't see one and sighed.

"Eommani, 한글: _my phone is dying_. Craegoo 'payphone' obbseoyo," _(Mom, my phone is dying __and they don't have a payphone)._

"Kokjeonghajima. Ga. Good Luck" _(Don't worry. Go.) _My mom said the "good luck" portion in english. Her accent was thick and the "L" sounded just as muck like and "R" as it did "L" but it made me smile as I said goodbye and hung up the phone. I started walking through the bustling mob of people as I looked walked out onto the cement and looked for a taxi, which were all full, so I waited. I thought about how excited I was to go my sophomore year of college to Stanford, where I would major in Biomedical Engineering and minor in psychology. I wanted to do cancer research as soon as I got the chance. I was going to save lives. Hopefully I could figure all of this out before my mom passes.

Suddenly I saw a flash of yellow pull up and I grabbed my bag and ran at the speed of light to the curb of the sidewalk where I waved my hand vigorously. Just as I did so a blonde boy who had about a good 4 inches on my tall 5' 8 frame, did exactly as I did.

"I called it first," I stated simply.

"No, I believe I did," he said in an accent that most certainly did not come from America.

"Where are you headed?" I asked. Maybe we could drop him off on the way or something. I did not want to wait at the airport any longer. Too many people.

"Stanford University. Home of the BEST science program EVER." he smiled triumphantly.

"Me too. We can go together," I smiled and we both hopped in on either side of the Taxi and sped off. We got to talking. I figured out that he was a student from the U.K. But he was actually planning on staying here forever, where I was only staying for two semesters. I figured out he was pretty easy to be with and so I eased up. I already had a friend, and because I had someone to be with, that comforted me. I _hated_ being alone in foreign territory.

As we pulled up to the school reality hit me in the gut like a semi full of bricks. I was actually here. I _actually_ get to study at the college of my _dreams_. I smiled and stepped out of the taxi, payed the driver, and we went to the main building, bags still in hand, in order to grab dorms and schedules.

"Names," the secretary sneered. Her red lips contrasted with her incredibly thick blue eyeshadow and drawn on eyebrows.

"Ignus Taylor," he said. The lady filed through the filing cabinet and pulled out a folder with his name on it. Here is your stuff, here is your room key. You?" she asked, pointing her beady green eyes at me.

"Yi Hwa Young," I said. She mumbled a little, something about manual labor, as she got up once again to look through the filing cabinet. She handed me a folder matching Ignus'. She ushered us out and we went to the science major dorms.

"I didn't know you were from Korea. You don't look Korean," he stated truthfully. I know he didn't mean to offend me but it kind of hurt. I was very prideful when it came to my country and I hated the fact that no one seemed to associate me with it.

"My Father grew up in America and moved to South Korea after college. He never really talked about why, he just did. My mom's grandparent's were from America but thought American culture was too, I don't know, it was just too much for them or something like that. Then both of my parent's got married and had me and my little sister Angel. But I am 100% South Korean." He caught my patriotism and dropped the subject. We navigated through many hallways. We found Iggy's room (my new nickname for him) and set his stuff down. We planned on finding my room later, even though I was practically peeing my pants from excitement, I kept a calm exterior as I helped Iggy unpack his things. He was going to be a pyrotechnician I found out from the various colored wires I found in his first suitcase.

"NO NO NO DON'T TOUCH THOSE. Here...how about...we uh... switch suitcases," I carefully set down the wires and then proceeded to take care of all of his clothing, books, and other things. We made the bed and then sat down. We looked around and noticed the other two beds were empty.

"Do you want to go to your bedroom..." before he even finished his sentence I grabbed my one bag full of stuff and sprinted down the hallway. I heard Iggy's footsteps not too far behind me and I smiled. I heard him laugh. We looked through a few hallways until we found mine at the other end of the building. I began to unpack as he started making my bed.

So yeah, you could say I was pretty pumped.

**So here you go guys. Again, sorry for any inaccuracy for either culture and I apologize for the lateness of my updates. Hope this one is okay-ish :)**

**안녕히 계세요 ****(annyeonghi gyaesaeyo, goodbye)**


	2. And Max was born

** So some people were confused concerning my story and I guess I really didn't explain it that well so I did explain it to the people who asked but for those of you who _didn't_ ask I will explain it:**

** Yi Hwa Young is not an OC, she is Max, but she needed a Korean name in order for it to seem like she actually came from Korea. I updated the summary so it explained that a little bit but yeah...**

** On top of that thanks to you guys who reviewed. All TWO of you. Love you guys. Not in a creepy way promise :)**

** One thing that I would like to point out is I don't ever plan out my stories in advance. I mean, I come up with a general basis of where the story is supposed to go and then just "foosh" start writing. So if you have any suggestions like "I NEED THIS IN A STORY RIGHT NOW" then you can tell me them and if I like it then I will add it in but you need to tell me before I update the next chapter because I probably won't change it after it is up. **

** One last thing, I am unsure that Stanford actually has a pyrotechnics major so this may not be completely accurate but go with it please?**

** So, who wants to meet Fang? Yes I know you do. Please stop jumping up and down like that now.**

** Disclaimer: Do not own MR. Or any of the songs that I will potentially put in this chapter. Because music is my life. **

_Iggy POV:_

__When we finally finished unpacking her stuff and making her room (complete with a poster of a boy band I never thought she would ever like _ever._ Called Seeing Red or something like that), we decided to take a walk and find our classes beforehand. We still had a week before classes started but we didn't want to get lost on the first day.

"This is where we both get to go to class Iggy," she said. Her accent wasn't extremely heavy but really evident. She tried to say "Igs" but it took her a few tries. I think she got it though.

She motioned for me to walk through the door so I did. But I didn't realize that I opened the door to a pyro's _heaven. _You see, I was going to major in Pyrotechnics here at Stanford so this room was where I was going to be spending a good amount of time.

_Chem Lab._

I looked around and saw a stack of stuff for magnetism and electricity. I saw a cupboard filled to the brim with liquified forms of different molecular compounds. The linoleum floors were a beige color and the ceiling was white so the light was magnified to the point where I wouldn't be surprised if someone got a headache, but no one could misread a label.

"Are you going to come in? You do have a biochem class," I pointed out. She smiled and walked towards where I was.

"Is the professor here?" she asked. We both looked around for a minute before we noticed we _were_ alone.

"It doesn't look it," I said. She nodded in agreement and we both walked out of the room. We next headed to the Bio Lab. She looked like she was in heaven as she stepped in the room. I expected her to start rambling but instead she just stepped very slowly around the room, looking at all of the posters and looking into all of the cupboards and smiling as she saw something she recognized. We finally walked out of that room and went to all of the other rooms; Minor Psychology, Masters Chem, Doctors Biomedical lecture room...wait...

"I thought you were a sophomore," I said.

"I am," she replied.

"Then how are you getting a doctorate?" I asked.

"I all AP science classes my Freshman and Sophomore year of High School so I started going to actual college course when I was a Junior, I tested out of 2 basic chem classes, bio classes, and 1 psych class with the AP test so I somehow wound up here," she said with sincerity.

"Why did you do all of that? Didn't you want to live a little in High School?" I asked. Wrong move. Her face shut down, void of all emotion. She walked at a normal pace but it became a robotic movement. I didn't push it.

"Do you want some coffee?" I asked referring to the Starbucks that was on campus. Her face sprang back to life and she nodded.

We walked over to the Starbucks and she ran up to the counter. She must _really_ like coffee.

We ran up to the counter, she got a Caramel Machiatto and I got a green tea. We sat and just talked about random crap. What we thought our roomates were going to be like (she thinks she is going to end up living with some "not very nice word"), why were majoring in what we were (I like seeing stuff blow up), and what culture was like back home. After we finished, we headed back to our rooms my room was closest to the entrance so we went to my room first. I opened the door and two kids were unpacking their stuff. One kid looked depressed and the other looked, _original_ I guess.

"See you tomorrow," I said. She nodded and walked down the hall and made a left. I shut the door and turned around to greet my new roomates.

"Aren't you supposed to walk your girlfriend to _her_ door, not the other way around," the original kid said. He had blonde hair that stood up on end like_** "strands of pesticide soaked wheat". **_His eyes were a bright blue, bot pale blue like mine, and he was kind of short.

"I would if she were my girlfriend," I replied.

"Oh, its _that_ situation," he said solemnly, "I feel for you. There is no way out of the friendzone,"

"We just met today at the airport!" I said. I did like Max, but not like that at _all._

"Calm down dude, didn't mean to offend you," he said. I settled back down a bit.

"So, your in the science dorms, what are you majoring in?" I asked.

"Pyrotechnics," he said with a mischevious smile on his face.

"OMG I love you!" I yelled. I jumped up and down like a three year old girl and landed on my bed with and "oof", "Pyros all the way!" I sang out the last part. That's how cool I am. We started talking about stuff we blew up as a kid, how we got into the pyro life. Cool stuff like that. We didn't even remember there was someone in the room until he was about to step out of the door.

"Hey where do you think your going?" I asked, my gleeful face became neutral.

"Out," he replied.

"Well gee, thanks for _that_ information."

"I'm going to walk around for a bit. Happy _mom_?" he sneered.

"Not until you tell me your name _son._"

"Fang," he said.

"Fine, be antisocial like that. See you later Fangerooni!"

He rolled his eyes and left. Great, we get stuck with a moody freak.

**Max POV:**

After we left Starbucks we walked back to the dorms. I love Starbucks _so_ much. My dad used to take me there when I was little. He would always get a plain Vanilla Latte and I would get a Hot Chocolate and we would share while he did his work. I missed my dad.

When we got to Iggy's room I noticed two kids in there. They both looked like, um, _interesting_, individuals to say the least.

"See you tomorrow," Igs said. I nodded and walked down the hallway. I was walking rather slowly and, as I reached the end of the hallway, I heard a loud noise that sounded like Iggy practically singing "OMG I LOVE YOU." I smiled and made a right. That kid was so weird.

I never had any really close friends like that in Seoul. I was always so focused on work I didn't have time to make friends. My only friend was my 8 year old sister Angel. But now I have two friends. I'm on a roll. Mental fist-pump!

I entered my room to see the other two beds already taken. One had a bright pink and purple comforter with pillows everywhere that had a whole bunch of cheesy sayings like "Beauty Sleep". That one was next to the door. Above the headboard was covered in Teen Pop magazine posters like One Direction and Selena Gomez and Avril Lavigne. Odd one out? One-Directioners always scared me. The bed laying against the wall when you walked in was covered in a teal comforter with Maroon accents. There was a corkboard filled with a "to-do" list and pictures of friends and family. Suddenly two girls barged out of the bathroom. One was talking and the other was smiling until she stopped and pointed to me. Talker girl then thought it would be a good idea to make _me_ the topic of conversation.

"And that bathroom is so spacious, I hope our roomate likes One-Direction more than you do because you know, like, nothing about them and...

ZOMG! I'm Nudge and I'm your new roomate and you seem pretty cool even though your clothes are practically all black like your bed comforter and your hair is SUPER pretty. What do you do with it? To you braid it? My favorite braid is a waterfall braid because they are just _so_ pretty but they don't really work with my hair unless I straighten it and thin it out first because my hair is like _super_ thick but not as thick as a lot of peoples but I really wanted it to be as thin as yours. Do you like my posters? I love Teen Pop Mag it's like my life. There is nothing I don't know about. Ask me anything really! I can tell you everything you want to know about everyone! Speaking of posters who is that up on your wall. OMG what are you _majoring_ in because I am majoring in medical sciences so I can become a Vet because animals are just so cute! Oh! I totally forgot this is Ella and she is super awesome too! She is majoring in Environmental Science and minoring in English which I think is a weird combination but I think writing is pretty cool. Do you ever write? I don't but I do like to read!"

"..."

"..."

"I'm Hwa Young, I'm majoring in biomedical engineering, minoring in Psychology/Social sciences. I really don't have any questions on American Teen Pop Culture and that is CN Blue, a South Korean Rock band that I like. I wrote a fanfic once but it turned out crappy. I like to read too. And nice to meet you Ella," I said, hoping I caught it all. Nudge smiled. I guess I did.

"Why do you speak weird?" Nudge asked. Her eyes were innocent, and it was an innocent question, so I didn't know whether to feel offended or not.

"Nudge!" Ella said. I just laughed. I wasn't offended apparently.

"It's fine. I actually come from Seoul, South Korea. I am studying here for the year."

"That's sweet," Ella said. I smiled and looked at the two. Nudge a deep complexion but it was clean and beautiful. Her face was so innocent and her hair, crimped, was adding to that effect. Ella was a lot more sophisticated, but she still looked like a cool person. I smiled and we all sat down, listening to Nudge rant about traveling.

So now I have four friends? I _really_ like the U.S.

**Fang POV**

So I was rooming with two Pyros? _Great._ If they blow up my underpants I _swear_...

I was going to college for Psychology. I thought we were going to have different dorms, you know, for social sciences but I guess they just shoved all the science nerds in one building.

Well, science nerds and pyromaniacs.

I stepped out of the room because they began talking about their ,ehem, _interests_. And frankly, I don't want to be a witness. Its called deniability. You could tell that Iggy came from the U.K., England to be more exact, with his evident accent. And Gazzy was obviously from around here.

What about me? Well no one asked you.

But if it is absolutely necessary for you to know I grew up in Michigan. I lived way out in the country though, my town had a population of about 600 people. I hated it there. There was one high school and one middle school. There was a Old Man Bill's grocers, a craft store, Aggie's bakery, and an ice-cream shop where all of the older kids hung out. There wasn't much opportunity to gain experience in anything. It was just a long walk to get to a restaurant, let alone leave the town to go take the bus for 7 hours just to get to a decent hospital so you could study science first-hand. Also _everyone_ was up in your business because everyone knew you. You had no privacy. I love my parents, I really do, but that place was driving me crazy. When I got the Stanford acceptance letter I was so happy. Not only was I able to do what I had always wanted to do, but I got to go to a city that actually had a gas station and a descent restaurant. It was nice for a change. I walked around the dorms three or four times before finally returning to my room.

"Where have you been bro? We are going down to the caf in ten. Igs went to go get that one girl that he was walking with before and the we're out," Gazzy said. I just nodded. I was starved.

"And then we had steak instead of turkey on Thanksgiving which is still amazing because who doesn't like steak? And then Uncle Kevin ate like 7 of them and he almost threw up on the couch during the football game but he didn't because we made him sit in the bathroom for, like, an hour before we told him that he could come out and when he did he had more steak but it sucked because then he couldn't eat any of the pie that I made. It was pumpkin and it was amazing. Oh is this your room Iggy? It is really close to the entrance which is good I guess but what if a robber comes or something..."

The door opened and we saw a mocha-skinned girl (the talker), followed by Iggy, followed by a girl who looked Hispanic, followed by the girl that came by before. The three of them looked like they were ready to yank their eyeballs right out of their heads. Iggy motioned with his head that we needed to go. Me and Gaz walked through the door and they followed.

"...so then I said, yeah but he should have won project runway anyways..."

"NUDGE!"the hispanic girl yelled. Iggy gave her a grateful glance. I did too, "I really do like you but can you STOP TALKING," she said. Nudge looked at the ground sheepishly and nodded.

When we finally arrived at the cafeteria, we stood in line for food.

"Environmental science, sweet," I heard Iggy say to the hispanic girl. I really need to learn their names.

We sat down and I noticed blonde girl had 3 hamburgers, a container of fries and a basketload of chocolate chip cookies along with a chocolate milkshake. I looked at her in shock.

"Sorry, we never get hamburgers at my house," she said as she bit into her burger. I noticed she had a heavier accent but I couldn't place from where.

"My name is Ella. I am actually from San Francisco," she said as she took a bite of fries.

"And Hwa Young here is from Korea," Iggy said.

"_South_ Korea," Hwa Young corrected.

"Do you have an English name?" I asked. She shook her head no.

"We should totes give you one!" Nudge said.

"What do you like to do?" Gaz questioned.

"Eat," she said.

"I refuse to call you 'burger' so try again," Ella said. We all laughed.

"It needs to be like a tough name. Like "Kyle" or something," Nudge said.

"Kyle isn't tough. How about Maxine? You can shorten it to Max," Iggy said.

"How about Maxi_mum?_" I asked. Something in her eyes sparked, like she was proud to wear the name. _Max_. It suited her I thought. Everyone agreed. We spent the rest of dinner talking about random stuff. We spent the rest of our week like that. Hanging out, being idiots, stopping Iggy and Gazzy from setting fire to half of the building. I felt like this was going to be a great year.

**So here you guys go. Most of my stories will end up in Max and Fang hating eachother at first and I decided I should change up my ways a bit. What do ya think? And again, I looked up Stanford but the set up didn't really suit the needs of this story so I kind of changed _everything_ about it so don't expect it to be accurate. **

** Thanks guys :)**

**~thatonechick**


	3. Pyro on a leash and Mr Oz

**So here we are. Together. Reading a fanfic written by some girl that is probably going to end up as a hobo in her later years.**

** Well, I'm super excited about writing this chapter even though I'm pretty sure no one else is :)**

**On with it I say!**

**Max POV:**

_dunggeun haega tteosseumnida jarieseo ireonaseo_

_jeilmeonjeo ireul dakja wen..._

I unlocked my phone, put my alarm on snooze, and went back to bed.

_dunggeun haega tteosseumnida jarieseo ireonaseo_

_jeilmeonjeo ireu..._

I unlocked my phone, put my alarm on snooze and went back to bed again.

_dunggeun haega tteosseum..._

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" you could probably hear me half way down the hallway. I thrashed wildly, throwing punches every which-way, blindly trying to hit something in the dark.

That's when the lights flicked on and I was face to face with a smug looking Iggy. Everyone else was on the floor laughing.

"Neon jinja...!" _(you are really...)_ I cut myself off.

I sent a death glare Iggy's way and he maniacally cackled.

"You will never catch me! I'm the gingerbread man!" he called as he booked it down the hallway, the bucket of water still in his hands, flailing around.

I ran after him, racing down the hallways and getting some weird looks from other students who obviously have yet to meet Iggy and I.

I stopped when I reached a dead end with three doors.

"Oh Iggy! Come out! I'm not going to hurt you," I said in a voice that was _not _innocent.

"Yeah you will!" I heard a voice from the room on the left.

I opened the door and realized that there were actually students _living_ in this dorm.

Oh Iggy.

"Sorry, my pyro somehow got off of his leash. Have you happened to have seen him anywhere?" I smirked.

The two wide eyed students pointed to the opposite side of the bed.

"Why thanks you," I said. I grabbed Igs by the collar of his pajama shirt and yanked him up. He yelped.

I almost stepped out the door when I turned around, "And I apologize for any wet spots. We haven't potty trained him yet."

"I'll have you know I used the toilet just last week," Iggy added. The door was slammed behind us and we came face to face with everyone else. They were laughing, which got us laughing. And we all ended up on the floor. I think the two guys at some point stepped out of the door and around us but if they did we didn't notice.

"Well, I need to get around, I can't be late for class," I smiled and we walked determinedly down the hallway, towards my dorm.

Once there, I got dressed in a deep blue Big Bang t-shirt with the Alive album cover symbol on it. I then put on a pair of jeans Although they were faded and a tad bit worn around the knees (read as: a big freaking hole), they were the best I had.

I ran out of the dormitories, through the campus, and straight to the lecture hall.

I sat down on my own in the middle of he first row of chairs, which were set up stadium style. I was the first one there, of course. I always had been.

I set my books up as I watched the kids trickle in. Most were sitting with their friends, others were just trying to sit as far out of the teacher's eyesight as possible. I looked up front and waited for the professor, Mr. Oz to begin the class.

Mr. Oz was a _strange_ man. He was well put together and organized as was obvious by his personal desk, in which not a _single_ paper was out of place, and the neatly organized binder that he put on the front table that contained all of his lecture information. His appearance was something completely different. He had grey hair that covered his entire head and then flowed evenly into a messy braid that reached his lower back. His blue floral button up was rolled up to his elbows and was tucked into a pair of blue jeans which were held to his waist by a brown belt. He was then wearing a pair of brown cowboy boots and a red bandana around his forehead. His eyes were a brown color and his skin was very pale and wrinkly. He was easily in his late 50s early 60s.

"Everybody I want you to sit down and stop flappin' your gums," he started off.

Well that shut a few people up.

"I'm going to be putting a syllabus up online that covers all of the information that we will be coverin' along with some expectations. I understand that we are all adults physically, but mentally most of us are just 5 year olds. This class ain't gonna be easy. You aren't in highschool anymore! Heck, you aren't even and _undergrad_ anymore. You are going to be earnin' your doctorate meanin' that there is no more foolin' around. This is serious stuff biology is, and if you can't handle it then you best be leavin' this room," this warranted about half of the class standing up and walking out. You could hear many mumblings about 'what a jerk' or 'how could Stanford hire such a looney'. How someone could show so much disrespect towards a _teacher_ was beyond me. Did respect mean nothing to them?

There were only a few of us left. Just enough to fill up half of the first row of seats.

"Good, I know y'all are going to work hard. There seems to be so few of you though this year. Well, if you have any questions or concerns just come on in and talk to me after class. Now we can start with a review, just to see how much of the basics were taught to ya..." Mr. Oz began. I scribbled down notes furiously as he talked about biology in general and how biomedical engineering was going to help everyone. How _I_ could help everyone. How I could cure my mom if she could just hang in there for a few more years. I've already been offered an internship back in South Korea, which may become a permanent position if I work hard enough. These were the thoughts that fueled me as I absorbed everything.

Before I had even realized it class was over. All of the students left and I was the last one to grab my stuff. I slowly strode over to Mr. Oz' desk. I saw him hunched over a piece of paper, pencil in hand.

"Hurry up, I don't have all day," he said, never looking up from whatever it was he was writing. I shuffled my feet hurriedly and stood in front of his desk.

"Sir, I don't have a computer," I said slowly.

"Well then get one," he said.

Okay then...

I went back to my dorm quietly, absorbed in my own thoughts. How was I going to get the money for a laptop? Suddenly a fuse lit and I had an idea. I scrambled over to the Starbucks and looked at the woman behind the counter.

"Can I speak to your manager please?"

**I guess I didn't mention a few things that I probably should now.**

**1. Max is going to be a little OOC for a while, but it will change.**

** storyline isn't very intense now but it will be later on in the story (both of these correlate)**

**So, I didn't get very many reviews or very many favorites or follows, and that doesn't bug me. What bugs me is that I think there is something wrong with my writing or this story because of it. If you think that there is something wrong with my story _please_ tell me. I feel really strangled because I want to make my writing better so you guys like it more but I have no idea how. So _please_ any feedback would be amazing. You don't even have to review. Just PM me or something.**

**Thanks guys,**

**Rock on~thatonechick**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys, bad news...I am giving up on fanfiction...**

**No not really! As if I could ever!**

**But I do have a little story for you guys. I am giving up fanfiction for lent. I always give up something that I really enjoy and am sort of dependent on and this year's lucky winner was Fanfiction. I am sorry that it had to be this way but I will bring back a huge chapter for each of my stories a few days after lent ends (because I can't write 3 really long chapters in one day) and I most certainly will try to get Love the Hater rolling again (again sorry about that really long unexpected period of time in which we did not update) but bear with me! It means a lot!**


End file.
